I Volunteer as Prisoner
by xXAliyahDXx
Summary: On the day of her execution, Esmeralda's younger un-captured sister, Miri, sneaks into the Palace of Justice in an attempt to free her older sister and her gypsy friends. But when Miri is un-expectedly captured by Frollo,the judge offers Esmeralda an alternative decision to going back to hell. Surrender her younger sister over to him, forever. FrolloxOC w/Esmeralda kind of...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Miri's eyes began to flutter open as she felt someone continuously nudge her in the shoulder. "Wh..wh..what?" Miri groaned. "Miri, love, get up. It's time to go." A voice called to her. Miri sighed. "I don't want to go anywhere." Miri groaned. "Mon Chéri, you promised!" The person whispered in her ear. "But I'm tired." Miri groaned with a smile when she realized who it was. "You promised." The person said back as they began to nudge Miri again. "Okay, okay. I'm coming. Just, give me a minute to get up." Miri said as she fully opened her eyes and met the gaze of Nicholae."

"How about thirty seconds." Nicholae said back as he knelt down next to Miri's bed. "Nikki, do we really have to go now? I'm tired." Miri asked as she propped her self up by her elbows. Nicholae smiled and leaned in closer to Miri. "Yes! We do!" Nicholae answered. "Well can you at least tell me where we're going?" Miri questioned. "No. If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise. Just come on before we miss it! You can sleep later!" Nicholae answered. Miri giggled and placed a hand to Nicholae's cheek. Nikki smiled and leaned in closer to Miri's face. "Hopefully this one will earn me a kiss." Nicholae then said. Miri smiled and gasped. "Nope. Not until I get married." Miri said back as she playfully slapped Nicholae's cheek. "So difficult." Nicholae mumbled under his breath. Miri raise an eye brow and pinched Nicholae's side. "What was that? Do you have something to say?" Miri asked. "No, all I said was that it would be nice if you would get up already!" Nicholae answered as he picked Miri up in his arms bridal style. "Nikki put me down!" Miri fussed as she began to hit the man. "Well this wouldn't have happened if you had just gotten up!" Nicholae answered. "But I am up! Dammit Nikki! Put me down!" Miri screamed. "Fine." Nicholae said back with a smile as he threw Miri down onto the bed and ran out the room. Miri smiled deviously. "You think this is a game huh?" She said to herself as she got up and ran out the room.

Miri chased Nicholae to the steps before the two both decided to stop running. "I take it you're ready to go then?" Nicholae asked as he began to climb the stairs. "Wait. Nikki, are you sure it's okay to leave the Court of Miracles right now?" Miri asked with a worried expression. "But of course, I'll be with you dearest. I won't let anything happen to you." Nicholae responded as he held out his hand for Miri to take. "But there are guards everywhere. And..and they're capturing any gypsy that they see!" Miri said back. "Then we'll just have to be extra careful." Nicholae said back. Miri began to fiddle with the hip scarf of her dress. "Miri, you'll be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you. Come on, before you miss the surprise." Nicholae said back. Miri nodded and began to climb the stairs with Nicholae.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once outside, Nicholae grabbed Miri by the hand. "Come, we have to do this quickly if we don't want to get caught." Nicholae said in a quiet voice. The two walked to the other side of the building above their hiding place and grabbed some cloaks from the door way of the old building. "Let's go." Nicholae instructed as he helped Miri put on her cloak and then put on his own.

The two stayed close as they began to walk through the streets of Paris. "This way." Nicholae instructed as he turned right and began to walk down an alley way. Miri followed close behind him. At the end of the alley way, Nicholae turned to his right, only to see a group of guards stationed at the end of the street. "Nope other way." Nicholae said as he grabbed Miri's hand and pulled her the other way. "Nicholae, are you sure you know where you're going?" Miri asked. Nicholae snorted. "As many times as I've walked these streets, and you think I don't know my way? You underestimate me." Nicholae said back. "God, if Esme knew what we were doing, she'd have both our heads." Miri said back. "Oh please. She snuck out this morning and still hasn't come back." Nicholae said back. The two finally stopped at an old crumbly tower. "After you." Nicholae said as he motioned for Miri to go in first.

For what seemed like forever, the two climbed the stairs within the tower. Finally, after about twenty minutes or so, Miri began to see a light at the top. Quickly, Miri climbed to the top of the stairwell and walked outside, with Nicholae not far behind her. Once outside, Miri smiled. "Oh my God. Nikki, this is beautiful!" Miri said back as she began to scan the view in front of her. She could see everything from Notre Dame to the Palace of Justice. "And just look at the sunset!" Miri said with excitement in her voice. "How did you find this place?" Miri asked. "On one of my adventures." Nicholae answered as he hugged Miri from behind. "Miri, actually I have another surprise for you." Nicholae said with a shaky voice. "Oh really?" Miri said with a smile. Nicholae smiled and nodded his head as he turned Miri around to face him. He then got down on one Knee. "Miri will you please marry me?"Nicholae asked. "Wha..wha..what?" Miri asked with a excited expression. "Marry me. Please. I can't live without you Miri. Even if all of Paris is burned down, as long as I have you, I can live with that." Miri began to giggle. "Yes..I..I would love to marry you Nicholae." Miri said as she bent down and hugged Nicholae. Nicholae hugged her back. "I love you Miri." Nicholae whispered. "I love you too." Miri whispered back."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When nightfall had finally set in, the two decided to head back home. As they began to walk home, Miri couldn't help but smile the whole way there. "So, when are we going to tell everyone?" Miri asked. "When we get back!" Nicholae answered. "But we just have to tell them that you said yes." Nicholae continued. "Wait what do you mean?" Miri asked in confusion. Nicholae laughed. "Everyone already knew I was going to ask you for your hand in marriage." Nicholae said back. "They did!? Well that't the first time I've seen them all keep a secret." Miri said through fits of laughter. "It's possible, if you bribe Clopin." Nicholae said back. "You had to bribe him?" Miri asked with a smile. Nicholae nodded. "You have no idea." Nicholae said back. All of a sudden, the two heard the noise of horses.

They looked up ahead at the old building that covered the Court of Miracles and watched as groups of gypsies were escorted from under ground by guards. "Lock them up! All of them!" A guard shouted. Nicholae pulled Miri and the two hid behind a tree. "What's going on?" Miri whispered to Nicholae. "I..I think they found our hiding spot." Nicholae said back. Miri's eyes widened with astonishment. "No. no no no no no. What are we going to do?! Frollo's going to kill them." Miri said back. "Shhhh don't be too loud. They'll hear us." Nicholae said back.

"Nicholae what do we do?!" Miri asked in frustration. "Well first, we have to get out of here before we get caught. If we get caught, there will be slim to no chance of rescuing everyone." Nicholae said back. "Then we can think of a plan." Nicholae continued. Miri nodded. "C'mon. We need to leave, now." Nicholae said as he pulled Miri away from the sight. All of a sudden, someone screamed "let go of me," and Miri froze. Miri turned to the sight of her sister, Esmerelda, being locked up. "Esme." Miri said to herself as tear glided down her cheek. "Miri we need to go." Nicholae said. "Nikki, I thought you said she was gone all day!" Miri said. "She was, I guess she came back. Miri we have to go! They'll see us!" Nicholae demanded. "Nikki we can't! My sister! I can't let them hurt her." Miri said as she began to pull away from Nicholae's grasp.

"No! Miri, we have to go! We can't save her right now!" Nicholae said back as he wrapped a hand around Miri's waist and pulled her away from the sight. "Nicholae, please! If anything we need to try to save her!" Miri pleaded. "No!" Nicholae screamed. "Who's there?" A guard then shouted. Miri's eyes widened. "Miri run!" Nicholae screamed as he pushed Miri in the other direction. Miri began to run with Nicholae following behind her. As they began to run towards the town, they could hear a guard coming after them on a horse. "Keep running Miri! Don't slow down!" Nicholae instructed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once the two had come to an alley way, they slipped inside it and hid. Luckily the guard rode by and had not seen them. Miri let out a breath that she didn't know she had even been holding. "Miri, look, we can hide there." Nicholae said as he pointed to a little crux in the wall where they could hide. "Okay." Miri said. The two walked over and sat down in the corner of the wall. "Plus there's a gate so we can see if anyone is coming." Nicholae said back. All of a sudden, Nichoale started to feel something jittery on his leg. He looked over and realized that Miri was shivering. "Miri, everything will be okay. I promise." Nicholae said back. Miri looked up at Nicholae with a sadden expression. "You don't have to lie to me. I know it won't." Miri said back. Nicholae sighed and hugged Miri. "Don't think like that. It'll be okay. I know it will. This too shall pass." Miri pulled away. "It will. And when it's over, everyone will be dead." Miri answered.

"Miri no, please don't think like that." Nicholae said with a frown. "No, please do. Cause you'll all be dead soon." A voice then said. Miri and Nicholae turned to face a man cloaked in black on a stallion. "Well, well, well. I guess two little ants got away. But that's okay, I will exterminate all of you." The man said. "Miri, run!" Nicholae screamed. Miri began to sprint in the other direction down the other side of the alley way behind all the houses. Nicholae hurried behind her. But unfortunately, the man on the horse was able to catch up to Nicholae. Miri watched from behind a building as Nicholae fought him off and began to take off running again.

Nicholae ran towards Miri and once he reached her, pulled her behind a bakery shop next to a pile of waste. Nicholae then gripped Miri by the shoulders and looked her in they eyes. "Okay Miri, I'm going to be brutally honest with you. This man is way too fast for both of us to get away. So one of us is going to get caught." Nicholae said. Miri shook her head in disagreement. "Miri, this isn't a fairytale, this is real life. And in real life, things don't turn out the way we want them to. Miri I need you to run. I need you to run and find help, or at least get away. "Nikki no! If you get caught, I'm coming with you!" Miri screamed back. "Miri no! Someone needs to survive, our people and our heritage can't be forgotten. I need you to run as fast as possible and get away from here. Leave Paris! It's not safe here." Nicholae said back with a serious expression. Tears began to stream down Miri's face. She couldn't leave him. She had already lost her sister and all her friends. And now she had to lose the one man that meant the most to her.

Miri was suddenly snapped out of her thought by Nicholae snapping his fingers in front of Miri's face. "Miri get out of here. For the sake of your family and our love, get out of Paris." Nicholae said back. Miri looked up at Nicholae and sighed. "Fine. But please be careful. An..an...and come back to me Nikki. I can't lose you." Miri said back as she hugged Nicholae tight. "I'll try my best." Nicholae said. All of a sudden, the two began to hear the sound of a horse galloping. "Run! I'll distract him for you to get away." Nicholae instructed as he pushed Miri in the other direction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miri ran off, unable to see what was happening to Nicholae. She wanted to look back so bad, but she knew if she did it would slow her down. She ran until she came to a side door of a row of houses. "Where am I suppose to go?" Miri said to herself with tears in her eyes. "Who's there?" Miri heard someone call. She wasn't sure if it was a commoner or a guard so she took off running again. She ran until her feet gave from under her.

"Damn that man." Miri said to herself as she stopped to catch her breath. If he hadn't come after them, Miri would still at least be with Nicholae. All of a sudden, Miri began to hear the sound of a horse trotting. "God, no. He's here." Miri said to herself. She looked to each side in an attempt to find a place to hide. The only thing Miri could find was an old graveyard, so she mad a run for it. She hopped the fence and hid behind a large split tomb stone.

_Please don't let him find me_

Miri thought to herself. And luckily, after a few moments, the horse trotting started to grow more and more distant.

Miri waited for about two hours before she slid from behind the tomb stone. Slowly she began to walk towards the entrance of the graveyard. As she exited the cemetery, Miri stayed vigilant and alert. She didn't know if there were guards still out looking for her or Judge Frollo had called off the search. Luckily, it was late at night, so all the street lights had been blown out. As Miri walked the cold dark streets alone, she began to the tears that she was holding back swell up in her eyes and run down her face. "What am I going to do? I've lost all of them." Miri said to herself.

As she continued to search for shelter, tears began to stain Miri's cheeks and the steps that she took. "I..I can't just leave. I..I don't know where to go. Who do I ask for help?" Miri muttered to herself. "I ..I need to save them. I can't leave Paris alone." Miri said as she slipped inside an abandoned run down mill. Once inside Miri dropped to her knees and began to cry. "Wh..wha..what do I do? If there even is a God, please, help me!" Miri screamed in frustration. "Help me." Miri said in a quieter voice.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Not the characters, the songs, lines, story plot, etc. Disney owns all that. **

**But I wish I did :(**

Chapter 1

When Miri awoke, the first thing that she realized was that her eyes were burning from crying all night. And from there, she was able to conclude something else. All the people that she loved were gone, including her fiancé. Miri sighed and rose to her feet. "What am I going to do? I...I can't leave all by myself with everyone in danger." Miri said to herself. Miri paced back in forth in the Mill as she decided on what to do about the situation. "I...I have to help them." Miri said as she sat back down onto the floor. But Miri wasn't sure how. She didn't know where anyone was or just how many people had been captured by Frollo.

She had to at least find out where everyone was being imprisoned. But how? She couldn't just ask. She was a gypsy and no one looked upon her kind favorably. How would she find them, let alone save them? Miri then took her cloak and started to walk towards the entrance of the mill. She decided that her first order of business was to find out where her family and friends were located. But, before leaving the mill, Miri surveyed the area for guards. She knew that the minute she got caught, it would be all over.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once outside, Miri took her cloak and wrapped it around herself, disguising everything except her feet. She then hunched over in an attempt to look like an old lady, which was a disguise trick that she had learned from her older sister. She began to walk down into the crowd of people, trying her hardest not to bring attention to herself. After some time, Miri came to the bakery that she had hid behind the night before. She stood by the doorway, face covered, and listened to the conversations of the commoners that entered and exited the shop, hoping she would be able to hear someone gossip about the whereabouts of her people. But, for what seemed like an hour, Miri hadn't received any knowledge about what had happened to the gypsies.

Suddenly, she heard the voices of two middle aged women. "Oh it really is just tragic! And did you hear that he locked up every single one of them? Man, woman, and child!" One lady said. "Oh goodness! But how? There's really so many of them! Where did he send them to? I highly doubt there's enough room in the local jail for them all." The other lady said back. "I hear he has them all in the Palace of Justice. Every single one." The other lady said in a quiet voice. As the two women entered the bakery, Miri followed behind. Once inside, the women waited in line to be waited on. While they waited, they continued their conversation with Miri eagerly listening behind them.

"Oh that really is awful. I know they are a group of iffy people, but was it really necessary to lock all of them up?" One lady spoke up. "Oh well of course not! I doubt some of them are even a problem." The other lady responded. "And did you hear what he plans to do to the girl?" The other lady asked. "You mean the one from the festival?" The other asked. "Yes that one. He plans to burn her at the stake." The other responded. "Oh but for what? If anything she should be honored. She spoke up for that poor boy. Why would Frollo do such a thing?" Miri's eyes suddenly widened at the women's response. She had to save them, especially her sister. But first, she had to get to the Palace of Justice. So as innocently as possible, Miri turned around and began to exit the bakery in a pursuit to locate the building that held her sister's life in its hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miri walked and walked until she came to the other side of the town. And after a little searching, she was met face to face with the Palace of Justice. "How do I get in here?" Miri said to herself. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps. Miri quickly ran and hid behind a nearby well. As she looked back at the building, she watched as guards proceeded to shuffle into the Palace's side entrance. Some were carrying weaponry and others were leading horse drawn carriages into the building. Miri then had an idea and proceeded to walk towards the side door entrance.

Miri waited for one of the horse drawn carriages to stop outside the building. While the carriage was still, Miri climbed underneath of it and tightly gripped the carriages team poles. She also took her dress, lifted it up, and held onto it with her teeth so that nothing could be seen dangling under the carriage. She held on tight as the carriage began to move and bobble over the un-even ground and enter the building.

Miri held on and waited for the guards to free the horses from the carriage and leave the contraption before she allowed herself to drop to the ground. She then crawled behind the carriage and double checked the stable area to make sure it was guard-free before she got up to leave. Once she was self-confident that the guards were gone, Miri quickly got up and ran towards the exit of the stable area. She climbed the stairwell until she came to a door. She jiggled it, and to her delight, it was still open. Quickly and quietly, Miri slipped behind the door and began to walk down a long narrow corridor.

"This must be his house. I need to get to the dungeons though." Miri whispered to herself. Miri looked around for another door or something that lead back down stairs. After concluding that the dungeons must be on the other side of the house, Miri attempted to formulate a plan on how to get there. She continued to walk up and down stairs and through numerous corridors, all while being vigilant and attentive to her surroundings. Occasionally, she would have to hide behind statues or in closets to avoid being caught.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After what seemed like hours of searching and hiding, Miri came to another door. She opened it. Miri breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the stairs led downwards instead of up. Miri then closed the door and began to descend the stair well. The closer she got to the bottom, the more noise she heard. A lot of it sounded like crying, but some of it was talking. Miri immediately recognized one of the voices and ran towards the cells. When she came to the cell, she was met with Clopin's surprised glance.

"Miri?" He said in confusion. "But h..h..how?" Clopin asked in confusion. "No. We don't have time to discuss that, we just need to get you out of there. Where is everyone else?" Miri asked. "They're on the other side."Clopin answered. Miri began to fiddle with the lock on the cell door, but to her dismay she couldn't get it undone. "Hold on Clopin, I'm going to get a key. Okay?" Miri said. Clopin nodded.

Miri quickly walked around to the back side of the room. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at the jail cells. Everyone was cramped and chained into their cells. Some of the people were ever crying and praying. "Miri?" A voice called to her. Miri turned around and met the gaze of Nicholae. "Nicholae. Oh my God are you okay?" Miri asked as she walked towards him. "Yes Miri, I'm fine. But why are you here? I told you to leave Miri! Why did you stay here? They're after you!" Nicholae said back. "I..I..I couldn't leave with all of you in this state. Wh..wh..where is my sister?" Miri then asked. Nicholae shook his head. "No one knows. But Frollo plans to burn her alive. Today. At sunset." Nicholae responded. Miri gasped. "No. I have to save her." Miri said back.

"No you have to save yourself. Leave us here Miri. Get out of here." Nicholae said back. "No. Not without all of you. Un pour tous et tous pour un. One for all and all for one. I'm not leaving you." Miri said. "I..I just need to find a key." Nicholae smiled. "This is why I can't live without you." Nicholae said back with a smile on his face. Miri smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Shhh no love, don't cry right now. Cry on our wedding day but not now." Nicholae said back. Miri nodded as she whipped the tear away. "Wh..where is the key? There has to be one." Miri asked. "There is, one of the guards has a whole ring of them. The only thing is I don't know where he put them. I heard him place something down around the corner that jingled when he put it down. Maybe those are it." Nicholae said. Miri quickly walked around to the other side of the cells and found a ring of keys placed down on a candle lit table.

Quickly, Miri took the keys and hurried back to the jail cells. First she went to Clopin's cell and tried to unlock it. The first key didn't work, but the next one did. "Oh thank you Miri." Clopin said. "You're welcome. But the battle is only half won. These chains." Miri stated as she tried to find the key to unlock Clopin's chains. Key after key she tried but couldn't unlock them. "There must be another set of keys. I..I...I'll find them but let me just try to get everyone unlocked first." Miri said. Miri then walked around to the other side of the room and went to work unlocking each jail cell. Still she was not able to free anyone from their chains.

Finally, she unlocked the jail cell with Nicholae in it. Once it was unlocked, Miri couldn't help but run in and hug him. "Oh my God I was so worried about you." Miri whispered to him. "As was I but Miri, you have to hurry and find the other set of keys before someone comes down here." Nicholae responded. "Yes..I..where are they? Did you see any of the guards with another set of keys?" Miri asked. Nicholae sighed. "No, I didn't." He responded. All of a sudden, his eyes widened. "No wait! Miri. No I know who has the key." Nicholae then said. Miri looked at him with wide eyes. "Who?" Miri asked. "You need to get out of here, you can't save us. Miri leave now." Nicholae responded. "No! Who has the key? Tell me? I'll find it! Just tell me, who has it?"Miri asked. "I do." A voice then said from behind her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As if Miri had just seen a ghost, the gypsy girl's eyes widened. She then turned around and backed up away from the man. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. It seems one of the little ants has escaped." The man said as he began to walk closer to Miri. "But that's quite alright, you will be re-united with all your little gypsy vermin friends soon. There's a special place in hell for all of you." The man groaned. "Wh..who are you?" Miri asked. The man smirked evilly as he placed the key ring back into his pocket. "Oh forgive me, I do not think we have been properly introduced." The man said back in a sarcastic tone.

"I, my dear, am one of the most righteous men you will ever meet. I exterminate evil and restore the peace. The greatest enemy of the devil and yours, I am judge Claude Frollo." The man responded. Miri gasped and narrowed her eyes at the judge. "You?! You are the monster that has been locking up the innocent and murdering my people! You...you monster!" Miri screamed in anger. Frollo laughed. "You would do wise to hold your tongue gypsy whore." He answered. "I've met thieves holier than you." Miri said through gritted teeth. Frollo raised an eye brow at the girl's remark. "Or maybe I should just cut that tongue right out of your mouth." He said back.

Miri spat at him. "Oh, was that suppose to be a threat?" Frollo said through fits of laughter. "No. God will deal with you accordingly. You liar. He sees how you imprisoned the innocent and try to burn my sister at the stake for social justice. You are mistaken, you will be the one to burn in hell, not us." Miri said back in an angry tone.

"Your sister?" Frollo asked as he tried to think of who that could be. When he made the connection, Frollo's eyes widened and he mentally chastised himself for not making it sooner. How could he not see that before? It was obvious who she was. A miniature and much younger version of Esmeralda, with a few distinct differences. She still had the same small body frame, but her chest was a little bit larger. She also had raven hair, but instead of it being a mess of curls like her sister's, it was cut at her shoulders and wavy. She also had the same emerald eyes and lips as red as a rose. But, she had little patches of freckles on her cheeks, which made her look innocent, unlike her sister who had the face of a seductive snake. Frollo then drew his eyes back to the girl's chest before wickedly smiling to himself.

"Oh well excuse my ignorance, I was unaware that this was a family affair." Frollo said with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. Frollo then looked over at Nicholae. He frowned playfully. "Oh and this must be the love of your life. Is that correct?" Frollo asked as he walked up to Miri. Quickly he pulled her away from him and twisted her arm behind her back, pulling her closer to himself. "Young love never lasts." Frollo whispered to Miri before shoving her into the cell with Nicholae. "But I am a generous man. How about this. I'll let you spend a little more time together before I kill both of you and send you into the eternal lake of fire. I might even let you two hold hands while I chop off your heads." Frollo said with excitement. He then locked their cell and went to the task of locking up all the other cells that Miri had unlocked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When evening had finally set in, guards began to descend into the dungeons with rolling jail cells. Sets of guards began to unlock the the jail cells and transport the people into the moving jail cells. Once each one was full to capacity. The guards would lock them and push them down a dim lit corridor. When the guards came to Miri's jail cell, they opened it and pushed her onto the moving cell. They then locked the door behind her and placed Nicholae in the next wheeled cell. The guards then began to push the jail cell into the corridor.

As they heaved the jail cell to its final destination, Miri took a moment to try and collect her thoughts. She didn't think she'd be capable of doing so while watching her sister burn in front of her. A tear then began to roll down Miri's cheek. "I'm so sorry." A gypsy whispered to Miri as she placed her chained hand on Miri's arm. Miri shook it away and attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes. Once outside the corridor, the guards rolled the cell through a tunnel into the city square. Once in the square they rolled it next to another cell full of gypsy prisoners. Miri refocused her vision to the sight in front of her, where she saw a stage with a wooden pole attached to it and crowds of commoners below it voicing their opinions about the ordeal.

All of a sudden, a guard walked up onto the stage with Esmeralda. He then pushed her back onto the wooden pole and tied her arms around it. Before leaving he shot her a nasty look and spat at her. After wards, another man came up on the stage, carrying fire wood in his hands. He placed the firewood around her feet and then scattered a few piles of hay over the wood. He then stepped back and bowed as judge Frollo walked onto the stage.

Miri began to shake her head in disagreement. "No, please don't do this." Miri said quietly to herself. Up on stage, Frollo began to unravel a scroll that was in his hand and then held it up to read. "The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence, death!" He read. Frollo then placed the scroll down and held out his hand for the other man on stage to hand him a lit torch. A row of guards then began to quiet their drums and the voices of the commoners got louder. Another tear slid down Miri's cheek, but she didn't have the strength to wipe it away. Miri then dropped to her knees, unable to even stand anymore. She tried to close her eyes but each time she did, more tears would just well up and burn her eyes more.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back up on stage, Frollo walked closer to Esmeralda and began to speak. "The time has come gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now it is not too late. I can still save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire." Frollo said in a grim and subtle voice. Esmeralda looked up at him with rage in her eyes and spat in his face. Disgusted, Frollo wiped the spit from his cheek and narrowed his eyes at the gypsy girl. Frollo then turned to the crowd and began to speak. "The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris in peril. And for that she will pay." He spoke. And with those words, Miri let out a blood curdling scream. "No!" Miri screamed.

The crowd then turned and faced the cell with Miri in it, trying to figure out which gypsy had just screamed bloody murder. Frollo's eyes narrowed when he looked out from the stage and realized that it was the sister of Esmeralda who had just interrupted his sentence. "How dare she interrupt my execution. That unholy demon." He grumbled to himself.

Miri then began to cry. "No please! Don't kill her! She's done nothing wrong! Let her go! She's innocent! Take me instead!" Miri screamed. The crowd began to grow silent. But on stage, Frollo was left silent and astonished. "No Miri." Esmeralda whispered to herself. Frollo looked over at the gypsy as she quietly whispered to herself. "Miri? So that's the heathen's name." Frollo said to himself. Suddenly, a smile crept onto his face. He had formulated the perfect plan. Frollo handed the torch back to the other man on the stage and began to descend the stage. He walked up towards the jail cell that held Miri in it.

"You, you're full of trouble." Frollo spoke. "P..p..please. Don't kill my sister. I'll do anything. Please, I'll die in her place if you want, but don't kill Esme. Don't." Miri said as she tried to stop crying. "Oh really? What a faithful little sister you are. You would do just anything for her, wouldn't you?" Frollo teased. Miri nodded. Frollo snickered. And turned to the crowd. "Well, it appears we have a volunteer to take the gypsy's place." Frollo spoke. Esmeralda shook her head in disagreement. "She's willing to do anything to let that witch go. Well, well, well, anything?" Frollo asked as he turned back towards Miri. She nodded once more.

Frollo then walked back up on stage and up to Esmeralda. "Anything. Did you hear that?" He asked her. "Leave her alone." Esmeralda spat with in a spiteful voice. "But she's willing to do anything for you. What a good baby sister you have. At least your mother raised one of you right." Frollo responded. Esmeralda groaned. Frollo began to think to himself. It was all too perfect. He practically had her eating out of the palm of his hand already. She said she would do _anything_. But what to do with her? He had already concluded that he wasn't going to kill her. That would kill the fun. He wanted her alive, to play with and toy with. She was so naive and that would give him an advantage. If he kept her alive, he could probably coast her into doing _anything_, as long as it kept her sister alive and safe. This meant serving him, in his house and in his bed, as well as helping him do his work by giving him all the information he needed about gypsies to annihilate them from Europe.

Frollo laughed. "Stop laughing you monster. Leave her alone. Do what you want with me but don't you dare touch Miri." Esmeralda said. Frollo faced Esmeralda and trailed a finger down her face. "Oh but it wouldn't be fair not to let your sister play a part in making this decision. Would it?" Frollo said as he left the stage and walked back to Miri. "How about this." Frollo said as he turned and faced Esmeralda on the stage. "I'll let you both live!" Frollo said. Esmeralda looked at him in confusion. Frollo then turned and faced Miri. "That is if you will be mine, till the day you stop breathing." Frollo spoke. Esmeralda gasped and Miri's eyes widened. "No Miri! Don't agree to that! Miri don't! Let him kill me! Don't let him over run you!" Esmeralda screamed.

But Miri narrowed her eyes and looked back at Frollo. "Free my people and my sister! And let them leave Paris. Don't harm any of them." Miri responded with a serious tone. Frollo smiled wickedly. "Deal." He said back. "Don't touch a single one." Miri said. "Miri no!" Esmeralda screamed. "You have my word." Frollo said back to Miri. Miri then sighed. It wasn't something she wanted, but like Nicholae had said, this wasn't a fairytale, this was real life. And sometimes things happened that you didn't like. But what could you do? Really, what else_ could_ she do? Miri looked over at Esmeralda and back at the moving cells full of her family and friends. At the moment, it seemed to be the only option to grant so many safety. Miri's head dropped. "T..then i'll be yours. U..until the day I die." Miri said back. Frollo laughed maniacally. With Esmeralda, it was so hard, but with her younger sister, it was almost too easy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Almost instantaneously, guards surrounded Miri's cell. They un- locked it and pulled her out and down onto the ground. "Miri no!" Esmeralda screamed with tears in her eyes. Miri couldn't even look up to face her. "No unhand her you demon!" Nicholae cried. "Quiet yourselves you heathens!" Frollo shouted. But in turn, people only began to scream and cry again. Miri kept her eyes closed, unable to look at the scene around her. And now she felt numb. So numb that the only thing she could feel was the hands of guards on her back, pushing her forward. "Take her to the Palace of Justice," Frollo demanded as the guards continued to walk Miri away from the crowd.

As they approached the building, a multitude of thoughts began to occupy Miri's mind. What was he going to do with her? Would he kill her in the end? Was he lying to her? Miri became overwhelmed and began to feel dizzy. But she knew it wasn't a good idea to pass out now. If she did, she wasn't 100% sure she would wake back up. Still Miri's vision began to blur and her feet gave from underneath of her. In an instant, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Not the characters, the songs, lines, story plot, etc. Disney owns all that. **

**But I wish I did :(**

Chapter 2

Miri awoke to the sound of bells ringing in the far off distance. Her eyes fluttered open as she began to take in her surroundings. For a moment, Miri felt relaxed, until all the memories of what happened earlier began to flood her head. Miri began to breathe heavily and feel lightheaded again. "Wh..where am I?" Then, almost as if it was planned, the door to the room opened. Miri sat up on the bed and watched as the door opened. To her dismay, in walked Frollo.

"Ah, you're awake. Did you sleep well my little heathen?" He asked. Miri tried to back up onto the bed, but she realized she could barely move. "Wh..wh..what? What's going on?" Miri said to herself as she struggled to move her lower body. "Ah. Nothing. I just gave you a little something to keep you calm and still for awhile." Frollo said back. "What? How? What did you give me." Miri asked with a concerned voice. "Just a little lotus flower. It's called Lotus Corniculatus. It will keep you still." Frollo said back. "When did you give it to me? Why do you want me still!?" Miri screamed. "While you were sleep, I had one of the maids feed you its nectar in water." Frollo said back almost innocently. "You drugged me in my sleep?! God you are a vile man." Miri grumbled back.

"This is exactly why. If I hadn't drugged you, you would have tried to strangle me by now." Frollo said back. "Don't lie to me. That's not the only reason you paralyzed me. I'm not that naive Claude." Miri said back. Frollo laughed. "Well aren't you a brazen one. Calling me by name." Frollo said as he sat on the bed next to Miri and leaned closer to her face. "Get away from me." Miri whispered with fear in her eyes. "Nonsense, I just wanted to talk." Frollo said back as he ran a hand down Miri's cheek. "About what?" Miri snapped back. "That all depends. Do you speak body language?" Frollo said teasingly as he glided his hand over the top of Miri's neck and down her body. She shuttered when he ran his hand over her chest and Frollo smiled. "What do you want?" Miri asked. "You." Frollo said in a serious voice. "And you said anything. A deal's a deal." Frollo whispered into Miri's ear. Miri's eyes widened in terror.

Frollo then leaned down so he was right above Miri. "Calm yourself, I just like to play with my pets." Frollo then said. Afterwards he got up and walked over to the window. "You're almost as feisty as your sister. You know that?" Frollo said. "Runs in the blood." Miri spat. "Than I should let that blood spill. No?" Frollo questioned. Miri rolled over onto her side away from the judge. "Just leave me alone." Miri said in a quiet voice. Frollo turned and looked at the girl laying on the bed. For a moment, he _almost_ felt guilty. "Are you hungry?" Frollo asked without realizing what he just said. Miri looked over at him. "No thank you, I feel as though you may try to poison me again." Miri answered.

Frollo rolled his eyes. "You heathens are all the same. So reluctant to accept kindness. That's how you can tell that you're all unholy." Frollo said back. "Sorry, but I'm not hungry. Is that a crime as well?" Miri said sarcastically. "Do not mock me. I create the rules and they are meant to be followed." Frollo said back. "What rule did my sister even break?!" Miri asked with a frustrated expression. "Witchcraft." Frollo answered. "How is that even possible? She's not even a witch!" Miri said back. "Oh but she is. She put a spell on me. She seduced me." Frollo said back. "Did you ever think for an instance that you might have just been attracted to her." Miri mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Frollo asked through gritted teeth. Miri sighed. "Nothing." She said as she exhaled. "Good, I'm sure I've told you this numerous times, but you would do well as to hold your tongue." Frollo said back. Miri rolled her eyes and rolled to her side so that she didn't need to see Frollo anymore. "You think you can turn away and won't be able to see me anymore. You underestimate me." Frollo said as he walked over to Miri. Miri sighed. "Please, just leave me alone." Miri said in a tired and irritated voice.

Frollo snickered. "As you wish." He said as he began to walk to the door. He then turned around and faced the gypsy girl again. "I'm only going to ask you this one last time before I let you starve. Would you like something to eat?" The judge asked. "No, I wouldn't." Miri said back quietly. Frollo turned and began to walk away. "Very well then. Starve." He said coldly as he walked out the door. He then locked it and the room became silent again. Inside, Miri sat, staring at the locked door. "Well how much self confidence do you really have if you have to keep everything locked to keep me in?" Miri murmured to herself as she rolled her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

For hours, Miri sat on the bed, waiting for her lower body to recover movement. Finally, it did. Miri breathed a sigh of relief and began to slowly stand up. "I thought I was going to be paralyzed forever." Miri said to herself. "God, he's just awful!" Miri said a little bit louder. Miri then began to take a few steps in order to get her balance back. When she had fully regained her balance, she walked towards the window. After all, there wasn't any use in checking the door. She knew it was locked.

Miri walked over to the window and jiggled the handle. "You locked the window too?" Miri said to her self. "How am I suppose to breathe?" Miri then whispered to herself. "I'm going to suffocate." Miri then said in a sad voice. A tear then began roll down Miri's cheek. She did nothing as it fell and stained the window sill. "You're suffocating me." Miri said sadly as she fell to her knees. She then began to cry.

"Help me." Miri then said as she tried to catch her breath. She then looked up at the ceiling. "God please. I know I'm not worthy, but please, help me! I..I.. I don't want to be here. I want to go home. Or...or anywhere but here." Miri then said. "I miss them, please take me back to them." Miri said in a softer voice. All of a sudden, Miri heard the door unlock.

And then, as if it were instinct, Miri quickly ran and hid behind the bed. She heard a pair of footsteps enter the room and immediately recognized who it was that had entered. "Miri come out from where ever you are hiding. I am not a patient man and I do not have time for your insolence." Frollo then said. Miri reluctantly stood to her feet. Frollo smiled wickedly. "Good girl." He responded. Miri sighed. "What do you want?" Miri asked with a tired expression. "You are just too much fun to plan with." Frollo answered. Miri rolled her eyes and turned away from Frollo. "Turning around won't rid you of me if that's what you're thinking." Frollo stated. For a moment the two remained silent.

"Here heathen." Frollo then said as Miri heard him throw something on the bed. Miri turned around and looked at the bed. There on the bed was a dress. It was a creamy pink color with cream colored short laced sleeves. There was a sash that wrapped around the waist of the gown and the dress flowed out at the bottom. "What's this?" Miri asked in confusion. "Do you honestly think I would permit you to sleep in one of my beds with those filthy devil-infested garments?" Frollo asked. "What? My close are not devil-invested! I'm not the devil! All gypsies are not bad!" Miri screamed in anger. "None of you are to be trusted." Frollo responded. "Damn you." Miri groaned. Frollo glared at her.

"Either you wear that or you will sleep on the floor." Frollo said as he pointed to the dress on the bed. "Does it even matter? I already slept on it!" Miri said back. "On top of it. You will damage the rest of the linens with your evil nature." Frollo said through gritted teeth. "Than fine, I will sleep on the floor." Miri said back with a sense of pride in her voice. "Fine, sleep on the floor then. Gypsy Vermin." Frollo said back. Miri glared at him as he turned around and left the room. "You can't burn in hell soon enough. Can you." Miri grumbled to herself.

She then looked back at the dress on the bed. "I would never." Miri said as she walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down on the floor beside it. By now it was already fairly late, and she was quite tired. Miri yawned and curled up on the floor.

_This isn't so bad. The floor in the Court of Miracles was even harder_

Miri thought to herself. But of course, in the Court of Miracles, she had a bed. Miri erased the thought of the bed out of her head and turned away from the bed so she didn't have to look at it. She looked up at the window and looked out at the starry sky outside. "At least you can see the stars tonight." Miri whispered to herself as she began to close her eyes. But, after ten minutes of continuous tossing and turning, Miri quickly opened them. The floor was unbearable. Miri sighed and looked back over at the bed. "I can't." Miri said as she looked at the nightgown on the bed. "That would be giving up." Miri said as she laid back down on the floor. For about an hour, Miri was able to at least lay there, but she still was unable to sleep.

Miri groaned and quickly stood to her feet. She looked at the bed and picked up the nightgown. "Damn you Frollo." Miri mumbled as she took off her dress and put on the nightgown. To her amazement, the dress was actually quite comfortable. It was soft and warm. "Not bad." Miri said to herself as she picked up her dress and folded it up. She then placed it on a nearby chair in the room. She also untied her headband and placed it in the chair. Miri turned around and walked back to the bed. She pulled down the covers down and quickly climbed into the bed. She pulled the covers over herself and laid her head down on the pillow.

Miri sighed with relief and allowed the softness of the bed to consume her. "At least the bed isn't evil." Miri joked as she let out a small giggle. Miri then snuggled closer to the pillow and began to drift off to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Miri awoke, she couldn't help but smile. The bed was just as comfy as it had been when she had fallen asleep. Miri turned over onto her side and looked down at the floor as sunlight began to seep into the room onto the ground through the window. "Well I guess this place isn't all bad." Miri said to herself.

"Good, I'm glad your starting to take refuge in you prison." An all too familiar voice responded.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Not the characters, the songs, lines, story plot, etc. Disney owns all that.**

**But I wish I did :(**

Chapter 3

Miri turned to face Frollo. "What do you want?" Miri asked in an angry voice. Frollo snickered and ran a finger across Miri's chin. "I came to wake you dear." Frollo said back. Miri snarled and pushed his finger away from her face. "I don't want your terms of endearment." Miri said back. "That may be how you hellians greet each other, but I deserve more respect than that for sparing you and your sister." Frollo said back in a stern voice. "Go to hell." Miri said back as she got out of bed. But before she could stand, Frollo grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Not in my house." Frollo said through gritted teeth as he glared at the gypsy girl. Miri glared back. Frollo then sighed and let go of Miri's wrist. "Can you not just leave me alone?" Miri asked in frustration. "You said you'd do anything if I let your sister go. So if I call, you come. If I tell you to get up, you get up. If I tell you to do anything, you do it. Get up and come eat." Frollo demanded. "Over my dead body." Miri mumbled.

"That can be arranged." Frollo said back with an evil smile. Miri groaned and turned away from the man's sight. "Can you at least leave for me to change?" Miri said back. "No, come dine as you are. I do not want you to sit at my table in those sadistic gypsy garments anyway. I shall have them burned if you do not remove them from that chair as well." Frollo said as he pointed at the chair where Miri had placed her clothes. Miri rolled her eyes and walked over to the chair, removing her clothes and placing them on the floor. "There," Miri said back. "Good girl, so you are capable of following directions." Frollo said with an evil grin. "Come." He then ordered and Miri followed behind the judge.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two then exited the room and began to make their way to the dining room. As they walked, Miri took in the sights around her. As crude and evil as Frollo was, Miri had to admit, he had beautiful artwork through out the whole Palace of Justice. Suddenly, Miri caught sight of a painting of a woman sitting in a chair holding two young children in her arms. One of the children in the painting looked familiar as well, causing Miri to stop and take a closer look at the painting.

"You, gypsy girl, come." Frollo then instructed, breaking Miri from her thoughts. Miri turned and faced Frollo. "Sorry, I was just looking at the painting." Miri said pointing at the portrait. "How can you admire such worthless garbage?" Frollo asked rolling his eyes. "Well if it is so worthless, why is it hanging up then?" Miri said in a sarcastic tone.

"I have not had the time to remove it." Frollo said back. "Why do you hate it so much?" Miri then asked. Frollo turned and glared at the girl. "How could you ever adore a portrait of the person who destroyed your life? Now stop asking me questions." Frollo demanded as he turned and began to walk away. Miri suddenly gasped and backed away from Frollo. She didn't understand why the picture made him so mad. And she also didn't understand why he would continue keep a picture up that angered him to such a high magnitude.

Miri then began to walk again, making sure she kept distance between her and Frollo. When the two had finally reached the dining room, Frollo motioned for Miri to enter. Miri followed behind, taking a seat at the dining table next to Frollo. Immediately, a maid entered and placed a bowl of soup down on the table in front of Miri. Miri wrinkled her nose as she took a whiff of the soup.

"What's in this?" Miri asked. "Beef." Frollo said back. "And what else, it smells horrid." Miri responded. Frollo grinned evily. "Beef and dirt." Frollo said back with a sadistic smile. Miri's eyes widened. "I..I'm really not that hungry. And I would hate to eat all your food." Miri said back. "Nonsense, I had her make this especially for you. I figured that it would appease to your taste though. After all, gypsies are the filth of the earth, i think the soup does quite nicely." Frollo said as he pushed the soup closer to Miri.

Miri glared at the man. Frollo chuckled. "You're a piece of shit, did you think I would treat you any more differently than what you deserve?" Frollo asked as he got up from the table. He then leaned over behind Miri. "Eat up my dear, you have a long day ahead of you, and I don't need you fainting in the midst of your duties." Frollo whispered into Miri's ear as he placed a hand on Miri's lap.

"What do you want me to do?" Miri asked with a twinge of fear in her voice. Frollo snickered and lightly bit one of Miri's ear lobes. "I think you have an idea." Frollo whispered back before Miri forcefully pushed the man away from her. "No! Leave me alone!" Miri screamed as she got up from the table and ran out of the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For an hour or so, Frollo had continued to sit at the dining table. At first, Miri's reaction had entertained him. But now, he was growing annoyed with the fact that the girl had not come back. "Who does she think she is? She thinks she chooses when to come and leave my presence. That little bitch." Frollo mumbled to himself. The judge then looked over at the vacant seat next to him where Miri was sitting. Suddenly a small wave of guilt began to pass over Frollo.

He was honestly joking. He hadn't planned on sleeping with Miri, _yet_. But now Frollo was concerned that he had frightened the girl into committing suicide or something. "Dammit, Marie go find that little gypsy whore." Frollo demanded when one of the maids entered the room. Marie looked over at Frollo with a puzzled expression. "She isn't in her room any more?" Marie asked. "She was just there a few minutes ago." Marie said back. Frollo rolled his eyes. "Retrieve her and bring her to my chambers." Frollo instructed as he got up from the table and began to walk away.

After a few moments of Frollo reaching his room, the was a knock at the door. Frollo groaned and turned towards the door. "Come in you little rat." He instructed. The door quickly opened and Miri hesitantly entered, closing the door behind her. "Have you eaten yet?" Frollo asked with a raised eye brow. Miri shook her head from side to side. "I..I'm not hungry." Miri said with a sense of pride in her voice. Frollo snickered. He could hear the fear in her voice, but Miri's attempt to remain calm entertained him.

"Sit." Frollo commanded as he pointed at his bed. "No, I..I prefer to stand." Miri said back in a shaky voice. Frollo laughed. "It's funny. Really it is. You're trying to remain so calm and collected. Still trying to talk with a sense of pride in your voice." Frollo said as he began to walk closer to Miri. "But what makes it so funny is that I can see right through you. I hear the uneasiness and fear in your voice and your words. And I would think by now I had stripped you of all your pride." Frollo said as he stood in front of Miri. He looked her in her eyes and snickered. Miri began to back up, until Frollo suddenly took one of her hands in his. "You belong to me now. You're my property, your pride should be gone." Frollo said as he placed his other hand on Miri's back and pulled her closer to him.

Miri's eyes widened and Frollo could hear as Miri fought to catch her breath. Frollo then ran a hand down Miri's cheek. "No. Please." Miri whispered. Frollo laughed. "See look how pathetic you are. One moment you talk like you are the queen of France and the next, you're begging for your life like a little lost animal." Frollo said back in a quiet voice.

Miri tried to pull away, but the more she tried to pull away, the tighter Frollo's grip became on her. "Now how about you be a good little girl and give me what I want, or big sissy can take the pay for your insolence." Frollo said in a cruel and sadistic voice. Miri shook her head and tried to break Frollo's grip on her. "No please I'm sorry. Don't hurt Esme please! I'll do what you want. What do you want me to do, don't hurt my sister please!" Miri pleaded as tears began to trickle down her cheek.

Frollo quickly spun Miri around and pinned her up against a near by wall. "Don't you ever excuse yourself from my sight unless I allow it. Do I make myself clear?" Frollo said through gritted teeth. Miri nodded her head in agreement. Frollo smiled. "Good girl." He said before pushing Miri to the ground.

While Miri laid there on the ground trying to catch her breath, Frollo took a moment to run his eyes over Miri's body. "For such an unholy demon, you have such a magnificent body." Frollo spoke up, breaking the silence between the two. Miri quickly sat up. Frollo bent down and pushed Miri back down onto the floor. He then straddled himself on top of her and yanked her head up by her hair. "And it would be a damn shame to let it all go to waste." Frollo said in a quieter voice.

Miri's eyes widened and she tried to turn away, but Frollo yanked her by the hair and made her face him again. "Don't act like you don't want it, all you gypsies are whores. I wouldn't be the first to take ahold of your services." Frollo said back. Miri gasped. "I am not a whore! I have never been with a man! Call me what you want but don't you dare lower my self worth like that!" Miri screamed at Frollo. Frollo then slapped Miri across the face. "I thought I told you to hold your tongue." Frollo then said. Miri pulled away and suddenly began to cry. Frollo lifted himself off of the girl and spat at the floor next to her.

"Obviously you haven't been with a man. You're too ugly to lay with anyway." Frollo said. Miri sat up and glared at the man. "Why did you even call me here." Miri then asked. Frollo rolled his eyes and walked towards his closet.

"To instill some manners in you, you insolent child." Frollo said back. "Well, you've already done that. So, m...may please take my leave?" Miri asked. "No, that is not the only reason I called you here." Frollo said as he opened his closet door. "As I said earlier, you have duties, one of which you must now complete. I want you to accompany me during my work today." Frollo said back. "Accompany you?" Miri said in confusion with a raised eye brow.

"Yes. I think it will do us both some good. I get quite bored during work alone, and I can instill you with a correct outlook on justice. God knows what those gypsies have taught you about the justice system." Frollo said back. Miri sighed and rolled her eyes. "When do we leave?" She asked. "As soon as you change, into this that is. You will not be wearing those gypsy rags anywhere else." Frollo said back as he pulled a pastel purple dress from the closet and handed it to Miri.

Miri's eyes widened. It was so beautiful. It was purple, flowy, and had gold embroidery all over it. Miri shook her head, it was a dress for a princess, but not her. "Do you have anything else a little less, a little more plain?" Miri tried to ask as politely as she could. "Oh, well aren't you a saint? Well if you want to wear something more humble, I wouldn't argue to you going naked." Frollo responded with a cruel smile. Miri gasped and clutched the dress closer to her. "No! Never mind I'll wear it!" Miri said as she began to walk to the door.

"Oh and Miri, before you get dressed, eat." Frollo commanded. Miri turned towards him and shot him a glare before quickly slipping out of the door. Frollo chuckled to himself before he let out sigh and sat down on his bed. He felt guilty about slapping the girl across the face. "Dammit, you little bitch! You seduce me just like your sister. Then twist and bend my mind and emotions." Frollo said aloud. The man then shook his head. He couldn't stand the way Miri was able to make him feel guilty over the smallest things.

"I should have just eliminated all of you. Why'd I let you live?" Frollo said to himself as he balled up his fists. "I could have been free from all of you, you leaches."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Not the characters, the songs, lines, story plot, etc. Disney owns all that.**

**But I wish I did :(**

***ThAnK yOu leebee14 and TheImaginativeOne for reviewing :D I promise to update this on a more normal schedule xD **

Chapter 4

After looking at herself in the mirror for ten minutes or so, Miri decided that it was finally time to walk away from it. Honestly, she loved the dress. It was gorgeous and surprisingly , it looked quite nice on her. But, at the same time, Miri didn't look like herself in it. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like an imposter. Miri sighed and sat down in a chair in her room. She took a deep breath and released it as a tear began to roll down her face.

Flash backs of her meeting with Frollo earlier began to flood her head and Miri began to shiver. Frollo was a monster, a lustful and blood curdling monster. And now, she had to spend the whole day with him. Another tear ran down Miri's cheek as she began to recap how Frollo had pushed her to the ground and slapped her across the face. Miri held her hand to the spot on her cheek where the man had slapped her. It didn't hurt anymore, but she couldn't shake the memory from her mind.

Miri held her head in her hands and began to cry. She had let him hit her, and now she was wearing the dress he had gotten for her. Miri was beginning to think that Frollo was right. She had lost all her pride and now, she belonged to him. When she looked at herself in the mirror, Miri didn't see herself anymore, she just saw a pawn. A pawn that had been defiled and stripped of its identity by the same man that calls himself righteous and holy.

Miri was suddenly jolted from her thoughts by a knock at the door. "Come in." Miri said quietly and submissively. The door opened, and to Miri's surprise, it was her dressing maid back with a towel in her hands. "Master told me to give you this." The maid said as she handed the wrapped up towel to Miri. "Enjoy." The maid said with a smile before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Miri looked at the towel with a puzzled expression. She began to unwrap it, and as she did, she felt heat radiating from inside the towel. When she pulled away the last fold, Miri gasped. There in the middle of the towel was a little pastry. It was warm and it smelled wonderful. Miri held it to her mouth, but before she could take a bite, Miri stopped herself. Miri shook her head and sat the pastry down beside her. As crazy as Frollo was, there was probably some type of poison in it to kill her.

Miri slouched back in the chair she was sitting in and began to rub the temples on her head. "Dammit, why'd I have to be born a gypsy anyway?" Miri asked herself quietly. The bedroom door then opened again and in entered Miri's _favorite_ person in the whole wide world, Frollo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"By the looks of it, I assume you're ready to go." Frollo said. Miri nodded. Frollo then looked at the table next to the chair Miri was sitting in. "Still ungrateful? I suppose I have my work cut out for me." Frollo said in a harsh tone. Miri glared at the judge. "I was going to eat it, but I'm not sure if it is poisoned or not. So, for the sake of my life and your soul not going to hell for murder, I decided not to eat it." Miri said back through gritted teeth.

Frollo began to laugh and walk towards Miri. "Oh you must just think you're so cunning. So wise. Don't you?" Frollo said as he broke off a part from the pastry. "If I killed you now, my fun would be over as quick as it began." Frollo said back as he placed the food in his mouth and began to chew it.

Miri rolled her eyes. "But your so focused on starving yourself, that I might as well not interfere." Frollo said back as he broke of another piece of the pastry and handed it to Miri. "Come now, we've already had a rough morning, must you make things difficult now?" Frollo said back. Miri hesitantly took the food from Frollo's hand and placed it in her mouth. She let out a breath as she bit down on it. "Oh my God." Miri said to herself.

"What?" Frollo said back. "Nothing." Miri said back as she picked up the pastry and took a bite from it. Frollo snickered. "Is it good?" Frollo asked with a wicked smile. Miri quickly placed the pastry back down. "Dammit Frollo! What did you put in it?!" Miri asked in frustration. "Nothing." Frollo said back in a sarcastic tone. "Then why do you keep looking at me like you did!?" Miri said back. "Come, this room is driving you to unnecessary madness." Frollo said as he held out his hand for Miri to take. Miri reluctantly took it and Frollo pulled her up from the chair.

"What, you were waiting for me to push you to the ground again. I'm afraid I don't have time for that at the moment dear. I have quite a lot of work to do. Come." Frollo said as he turned on his heels and began to walk away. He then looked back at Miri for a moment. "But if I may say so, you do look quite stunning in that gown." Frollo said.

Miri stopped in her tracks. She was so confused. She didn't understand Frollo. One minute, he could and would throw her to the ground, or anywhere he wanted. He would try to rape her and spit at her. The next minute he treated her almost like a princess. Miri shook her head. The man was not only a monster, but delirious as well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So where are we going?" Miri asked as she tried to break the silence between her in Frollo. The two had been riding in his horse drawn carriage for what seemed like hours, and neither of them had said anything to the other yet. "To the court house. I have to serve as the judge in a trial." The man said back. Miri nodded. "What is the person being tried for?" Miri asked.

"Prostitution. It is strictly illegal to engage in prostitution in Paris and the woman ought to no better." Frollo said back. "Yes but what if she doesn't?" Miri said back. "Oh, you mean what if she's like you, the kind that doesn't have morals or doesn't possess obedience. Then all the more reason to rid the world of her." Frollo said back. Miri gasped. "God, you're so cruel! You know, people make mistakes, but that's no reason to execute them! And what about yourself?! Do you not make mistakes?! Why would you execute someone over that?" Miri said back. "As I said before, it's illegal in Paris to engage in prostitution. I live to enforce the laws and if I need to execute people to get the job done, so be it." Frollo said back coldly.

Miri sighed and crossed her arms. "Really?" Miri asked. "You don't have to like it, but it's what's right and what's best." Frollo said back. "Do you even have a heart?" Miri said back in a sad voice. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be breathing right now." Frollo said back. Miri rolled her eyes. The two then became quiet again.

"You know, for all the talking you did this morning, you've fallen awfully quiet." Miri suddenly spoke up. Frollo smiled evily. "I'm thinking. Am I not allowed to think?" Frollo asked. "What are you thinking about?" Miri then asked. "I'm thinking about how it would feel to ravage you from the inside out and then burn you along with your little gypsy clan alive." Frollo said as he moved over to sit on the same side of the carriage as Miri.

Miri quickly scooted away from the judge. "You are too much fun to play with. But, on a more serious note, I'm thinking about another trial I have to deal with tomorrow." Frollo said back. Miri looked at Frollo curiously and scooted an inch closer to him. "What's that one about. Oh let me guess! You're hanging a beggar for stealing an apple to keep himself alive. Oh yes! Justice has been served." Miri said back in a sarcastic tone. "No you infidel, it's a lot more serious than that." Frollo stated with a serious expression. "How so?" Miri asked.

"It is none of your concern." Frollo answered. Miri sighed and turned away. "Aw you poor thing, so desperate for my attention, aren't you." Frollo said as he grabbed Miri by the hand. "Let go of me." Miri plainly demanded. Frollo smiled wickedly and moved a lose strand of Miri's hair behind her ear. "You can't tell me you're not secretly begging to be touched." Frollo said back as he pulled Miri closer to him. "Frollo stop." Miri said back in a frightened voice.

"If you would like, I can take you right here." Frollo said as he forcefully pushed Miri down onto the carriage seat. "Let go of me Frollo!" Miri yelled. Frollo only smiled and began to glide his other hand over Miri's neck. "God dammit Claude, stop!" Miri screamed as she pushed Frollo away. "Well aren't you a little spit fire." Frollo said with an angry expression. Miri's eyes widened when she realized what she had done. "No, no! I...I'm sorry. I ...I didn't mean to push you." Miri said trying to justify her self. All of a sudden the carriage came to a stop. Miri breathed a sigh of relief as the footman opened the door to the carriage and Frollo began to exit. "All is forgiven my dear." Frollo said back to her as he stepped out of the carriage. Miri then got up and exited.

Once out side, Frollo grabbed Miri by the hand and pinned her up against the side of the carriage where no one could see. "But, I do hope that the next time you call me by name, you'll be moaning it, in the privacy of my own chambers. Hm?" Frollo whispered with a sadistic smile. "You're sick." Miri groaned. Frollo laughed quietly as he stepped closer to Miri and placed one of his legs in between hers. "Yes but I think other parts of you would beg to differ. And by the way, don't get in the way of my work." Frollo commanded as he stepped away from Miri. "Come, I have things to do." Frollo demanded as he turned on his heels and walked away. Miri on the other hand remained up against the carriage, struggling to breath normally once again.

"God, I need to get away from him." Miri whispered to herself as she held a hand over her chest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So this is where you spend your time when you're not torturing the people of Paris." Miri asked as she walked into the courthouse study. "Hush, I need peace and quiet to work." Frollo said back as he began to skim a small pile of papers on the desk. Miri rolled her eyes. "Why did you have me come here if you want to be alone?" Miri asked. "I didn't say that, did I? I want you here, I just want you to be quiet." Frollo said back in an annoyed voice. Miri rolled her eyes and seated herself in a near by chair.

"What am I suppose to do for the rest of the day then just sit here?" Miri asked herself. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Frollo answered. The door then opened and a man entered with a black robe in hand. "Master Frollo, for you. The council is ready now for your sentence." The man said back in a shaky voice. He then handed the robe to Frollo to take. "Thank you my good man." Frollo said in return. The man bowed and attempted to smile. He then looked over at Miri. "I..i..isn't that the ..the gypsy from yesterday?" The man asked. Frollo grinned. "Yes, I brought her here to teach her. Maybe when I'm done she'll be a little more human and a little less savage." Frollo said back. Miri gasped. "Oh..I..I see." The man responded. "Well..I..I should be taking my leave now. Good day master." The man said as he quickly bowed and walked away.

Frollo closed the door and sat the black robe on the table. "You, make yourself of use." He called to Miri. Miri quickly got up and walked over to the man. "Yes?" Miri asked. Frollo grinned as he slipped his purple and black robe over his head. Miri gasped and stepped back. "W...w..what are you doing?" Miri asked. "I have to change into a judicial robe for the hearing. So make yourself of use and button it for me. _Please_." Frollo said back. "Oh." Miri said back quietly.

Miri continued to watch as Frollo began to fold up his robe. As he folded up the garment, Miri did a quick glance over Frollo's attire without the robe. He had on a white short sleeve tunic and black pants. It was so strange though, Miri had never seen him wear any other color besides black and purple. She didn't even know he was capable of wearing a lighter color, let alone white, the color of peace a purity. She glanced at the judge once more but stopped when she noticed how broad his shoulders were underneath his tunic. Miri began to scan Frollo's form further. Her eyes drifted from his shoulders down to his arms and she shuttered when she saw the size of his biceps. She would have never thought that the man would have such a flattering frame. The black and purple robe he wore made him look so scrawny and his boney fingers led Miri to believe that he was malnourished. Obviously, she was wrong.

"What?" Frollo said coldly as he caught Miri staring at him. "N..nothing. I..I was just wondering wh..what the outcome of the trial will be." Miri said back. Frollo smirked. "That's an easy answer. Execution. We've already discussed this." Frollo said back. Miri grabbed a loose strand of her hair and began to twirl it around her finger as she walked away. "Miri?" Frollo called curiously. She had been so feisty a moment ago and now she see seemed so inattentive. Miri looked over at him with a somewhat conflicted expression. "Miri are you alright?" He asked. Miri nodded her head vigorously. "Ye..yes." Miri responded.

Frollo raised an eye brow. The girl seemed so out of it. She was just preaching to him about how horrible of a person he was and now, she was so quiet. Frollo began to think to himself. He wondered if it had been the sight of him removing his robe, maybe she had the wrong idea. He really was just changing. He hadn't planned on revealing himself to her, _yet_. Frollo shook his head and dismissed the thought. He shouldn't be worried about making her feel uncomfortable. He owns her now and he is free to do what ever he pleases in her presence.

"Then button this." Frollo commanded as put on the judicial robe. Miri nodded and walked up behind Frollo. She then began to button the robe. "You know, for all the talking you did this morning, you've fallen awfully quiet." Frollo spoke up. Miri rolled her eyes and stepped away. "There, it's all buttoned up." Miri responded. Frollo turned and faced the girl. She looked up at him for a moment before lowering her head. Frollo placed a finger to her chin and forced Miri to look up at him.

"Good girl. See it's not so hard to follow orders, is it?" Frollo said back with a sarcastic smile. Miri glared at Frollo. "What did you do with them?" Miri then spoke. Frollo looked at her with a confused expression. "Don't play dumb with me Claude, where is my family? What did you do with them?" Miri asked. Frollo snickered. "Why ask such a brash question at a time like this?" Frollo said back. "Because I'm concerned. I only decided to become yours to ensure their safety and Esmeralda's. Where are they?" Miri asked through gritted teeth. "Wow. I wish you could be that worried about me." Frollo said back sarcastically. Miri rolled her eyes at his response. "They're fine you bitch." Frollo responded cruelly as he walked away.

Miri slowly began to walk forward in Frollo's direction, watching as he took hold of a grail from a nearby table in the room. He then placed the grail on the desk next to his robe. "Some how I don't trust your statement." Miri said back. "Oh God please." Frollo said as he rolled his eyes and faced Miri. "I am a man of my word, unlike you unholy demons. I said I would leave them be, so I did." Frollo said back. Miri raised an eyebrow. Frollo then grabbed a bottle on the desk and opened it. He placed it over the grail and began to pour the contents of the bottle into it. He then looked up at Miri. "Care for some?" Frollo then asked. "What is it?" Miri asked curiously. "What do you think it is." Frollo answered in an annoyed voice. "A little." Miri answered as she seated herself in a nearby chair. Frollo then pulled another grail from the shelf.

"There all gone." Frollo said back. Miri's eyes widened. "Gone!? Gone where?" Miri asked. "I don't know." Frollo responded. "You..wh..what did you do?" Miri questioned. "Nothing. I sent my guards out and when they reported back to me, they informed me that they had all left the Court of Miracles." Frollo said back. "Sent guards?! For what?! You said you would leave them alone!" Miri yelled back. "They were patrolling the city. They do this every morning, to make sure there is no outside danger. Today, I asked them to patrol around the court of miracles as well." Frollo said back.

"For what?! Oh! So you're still trying to frame us as a threat?! Haven't you done enough?!" Miri yelled as she rose to her feet. Frollo walked towards her and forcefully grabbed Miri by the arm. "You little bitch, you ought to be grateful." Frollo said with a cruel expression. "For what?!" Miri said back. Frollo pulled Miri closer. "I sent them there to make sure your people were safe. To make sure that there was no danger trying to harm them." Frollo said back through gritted teeth. "Bullshit." Miri responded as she pulled her arm away.

The two continued to stare at each other before Frollo began to laugh. "But for all of the efforts that you and I both have gone to, how do they repay us. By leaving you. And you still have the heart to call them family." Frollo said back though fits of laughter. "No they left because of your guards. You were probably trying to arrest them again." Miri answered. Frollo snickered. "You should be more concerned about the fact that they all left you. It's actually a little disheartening. You snuck into my _home_ to save them and this is how they repay you? No rescue or anything. They left you at my mercy and just ran away." Frollo said before grabbing the grail and filling it with wine. "How tragic." Frollo continued. "And where is that lover of yours? He hasn't come to save you either. Has he?"

Miri turned her head away at Frollo's question. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Nicholae hadn't tried to save her. Miri then sat back down, feeling defeated. She knew that if everyone had ran away, he must have run away with them. "Does he really love you?" Frollo asked quietly as he handed a cup to Miri. Miri took the cup and took a sip of wine. She squinted as the liquid began to burn her throat. "It burns doesn't it. Almost as much as the truth." Frollo said as he knelt down and placed his hands on Miri's legs. "The truth is they don't care." Frollo whispered. Miri gasped and threw the wine in the cup at Frollo. Frollo dodged it and grinned. "You can throw what you want, but it doesn't change the circumstances. They never cared." Frollo said back as he stood to his feet.

"Do you think for one moment I would ever take any of your advice?" Miri said back. Frollo grinned and took a sip of wine from his own cup. "You don't have to, but all the evidence is right there my dear." Frollo said back. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Well, if you will excuse me, I must be taking my leave. Try not to destroy anything while I'm away." Frollo said back as he sat the grail down and slipped out the door.

Once he was gone, Miri let out a sigh. She then held her head in her hands. "No, that's not true. They wouldn't leave me like that." Miri whispered to herself. But somehow in her heart, she knew that they already had. And now she was stuck here, alone, to fend for herself against Frollo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Frollo rubbed the area near his temples and sighed. For the thirty minutes all he had listened to was a man rant about prostitute, that he had no doubt slept with, and how she should be executed because she was tainted. And truly, Frollo agreed with the man. But the thirty minute rant was starting to persuade him otherwise. "Silence your self, you fool!" Frollo then shouted. The crowd gasped.

"Where is she?" Frollo asked a guard standing next to him. The guard looked at him puzzled. "The harlot, where is she? Bring her and let her plead for her life so that I will not be recognized as unequal." Frollo demanded. The guard nodded and walked away.

Minutes later, he returned with a girl. He pushed her to the front of the court and then walked back to where he was standing before. Frollo rolled his eyes. "Speak whore, so that I may leave and dispose of you properly." Frollo commanded. The girl then raised her head up to meet Frollo's gaze.

Automatically, Frollo was over come with a sense of grief when he saw the girl's face. She had a black eye and scars all over her face. The area under her eyes was puffy and stained by tears. As the girl continued to look at him, a tear rolled down her cheek. "J...just kill me. I know what I've done. I take full responsibility." The girl said before dropping her head once more.

Frollo raised an eyebrow. "Well, well, well. You might just be the easiest criminal I've ever dealt with." Frollo said back with a sense of amusement in his voiced. Still, the girl continued to keep her head down and did not answer. Frollo began to laugh but still, the girl remained silent. Frollo silenced himself. "So why? Why do you refuse to put up a fight? Most people are on their knees by this point. Begging me and pleading with me to spare them." Frollo then asked. The girl sighed.

"Yes I suppose they do. B..b..but as for me, I did what I did because I knew there was no other way for me to survive here. But now that I have been granted the opportunity to escape it and not have to bother with trying to survive, I'd rather take that." The girl then responded. Frollo raised an eyebrow. "Very well then." He said back. The girl then looked up at him with a solemn expression. And almost instantly, Frollo was overcome with a wave of grief. She looked so tired and defeated. And more tears had run down her cheek, soaking her face. Frollo had never seen any one look like this in a trial before. Miri's words from earlier that day then began to replay themselves in Frollo's head.

She had asked him if he possessed a heart. And then later asked him if he would execute a beggar for stealing an apple to keep them self alive. Frollo looked down at the girl and began to ask himself the same questions Miri had asked him. Did he have a heart? If he did, he would see that she was in need of help. She was suffering. And would he ever kill a beggar for such a crime? He wouldn't. So, he honestly couldn't do the same to this girl. She wasn't as evil as he had thought her to be, but was just trying to survive. She was just trying to get by, and now her last resort couldn't even keep her going. He couldn't do it. She wasn't guilty, but rather he was guilty, for not recognizing the actual needs of the people in Paris.

Frollo sighed. "Let her go. She's innocent." He then commanded. "What?" The girl said quietly. "I'm feeling generous today, so I'll let you live. That's my sentence. You can all leave now. I'm just as tired of seeing your faces as you are of seeing mine." Frollo said back. "I object!" A man then said from the stands. "She is guilty." He protested. "Really now is she?" Frollo said back sarcastically. "Yes, she is!" The man yelled. "How do you know for sure?" Frollo questioned. "I know! I saw her! I was there!" The man said back. "Really? Then that means you are guilty of fraternization." Frollo said back with a raised eye brow. "Would you prefer to beg or grovel?" Frollo then asked. The man then dropped his head and fell silent. "Thats what thought, imbecile." Frollo said back in a cold voice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miri began to pace the floor as she tried to think of a theory for why the gypsies had left without her the city so suddenly. "The guards must of have scared them away. That's the only logical explanation." Miri said to herself. She then stopped in front of a window in the room. She looked out at the view, but of course she knew she wasn't going to see anything of any honest value to her. All of a sudden, she heard the door knob jiggle and the door opened. In walked Frollo.

"Back so soon?" Miri said sarcastically. Frollo looked up at Miri with an annoyed expression. "Please just be quiet. I've heard enough ranting for one day." Frollo said back. "I wasn't ranting, I merely asked you a question." Miri responded. Frollo rolled his eyes. "Unbutton this damn robe, I want to leave!" Frollo demanded. Miri jumped as Frollo raised his voice. She then walked up behind him and unbuttoned the robe. Frollo quickly took off the robe and put back on his own. "How was the trial?" Miri then asked.

"Hell. To many fools live in this city." Frollo said back. "How? You had made up your mind before you even entered the court room." Miri said back. Frollo shook his head in disagreement and sat down. Miri walked up to him. "What's that suppose to mean?" Miri asked in an annoyed tone. "It means I didn't." Frollo said back. "What? I'm confused. What do you mean?" Miri asked. "I found her not guilty and I let her go." Frollo said slowly, over pronouncing each word. Miri's eyes widened and she gasped. "wh..but...you..wh..I..and..and you..what? W..w...why?" Miri then asked.

For a moment, Frollo simply sat there, acting as if he hadn't heard Miri. But Miri was confused and wanted an explanation. "Claude! Why?! Why did you let her go?!" Miri then asked. Frollo sighed and faced Miri, looking her in the eyes. "Because, I do have a heart." Frollo responded.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Not the characters, the songs, lines, story plot, etc. Disney owns all that.**

**But I wish I did :(**

***FFair warning this chapter is actually reallllyyyy realllyyy graphic soooo read at your own digression.. Okay well not insanely graphic but it's still a lil..wwoo hoo so yea :3 **

Chapter 5

Miri released a breath as she took a seat in the carriage. Frollo did the same, taking a seat next to her. For awhile, the two remained silent until the carriage began to pull off. "What must you do now?" Miri suddenly asked. Frollo looked over at the gypsy girl. "I need to speak with the guards. Another captain of the guards needs to be appointed." He responded. Miri looked at Frollo with a puzzled expression. "What happen to Captain Phoebus? Was he not good enough? From the way my sister talked about him, he seemed like a superb captain." Miri responded. Frollo raised an eyebrow. "He was, at first. But he later became a failure." Frollo said back.

"Because he would not burn down the Millers home? Is that why he no longer pleases you? Because he refused to murder innocent people?" Miri said back as she shot Frollo an angry glare. Frollo's eyes widened. "Esmeralda told me everything." Miri continued. "So now you're looking for someone else to follow your merciless orders?" Frollo placed a finger over Miri's lips. "Well, well, I would have thought by now you would have learned to curb your tongue." Frollo said back. "I'm stating the truth." Miri responded. The judge looked at the girl and sighed. "Just be quiet." Frollo then said in a tired voice. "As I said before, I've heard enough ranting for one day." Frollo continued. Miri rolled her eyes.

"Furthermore, Phoebus is no where to be found. I imagine he ran off yesterday when I set him free. The guards were unable to find him today during their patrol." The judge then said in a sad voice. "Oh." Miri responded. "Well maybe he'll return." Miri said back as she began to twirl a loose strand of her hair in between her fingers. "Nonsense, I am not bothered by his decision. Whether I make a weak or harsh order, captains are to follow them. He did not follow orders and for that, he has been dismissed as captain, permanently." Frollo said back in a harsher voice. "So now I must set to the task of finding another one." Frollo explained. Miri nodded.

"Plus, I want someone new. I have a few more duties that I plan to assign to the new captain besides protecting the people." Frollo then said. Miri tilted her head. "And what might those duties be?" Miri asked. "The trial, with the prostitute, it opened my eyes. Paris is a hell hole. Such an unholy place. I need someone to meet the basic needs of the people as well as their safety needs. If that were to be taken care of, we'd have less wicked people, like your kind." Frollo responded. Miri rolled her eyes. "We're not all bad. And you're just now realizing that?" She then asked. "What do you mean?" Frollo asked with a puzzled expression. "Oh yes I forgot, you were so preoccupied with killing off my people that you completely abandoned the needs of the citizens. Frollo, it's no secret that Paris is suffering. People do what they do to put bread on the table at night, whether it be stealing or prostitution." Miri said back.

"You stopped calling me by name." Frollo said back. Miri narrowed her eyes at the man. "That is not of importance right now." Miri said back. Frollo grinned. "Yes but I liked it better that way." Frollo said back with a cruel smile. "Nonetheless, I understand what you mean." Frollo continued. "But, meeting the needs of the people should not be a job for the captain. You need to appoint an advisor, someone who will take care of the people properly and do right by them. Better yet, you should do that. You should allow that task to occupy your mind instead of murder and vengence." Miri concluded.

"I am a judge, I enforce the laws. That's serving the people quite enough on my part." Frollo said back. "But what's wrong with taking it a step further?" Miri then asked as she leaned further up against the seat. Frollo remained quiet. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong with that is it?" Miri then asked. Frollo looked at the girl with an annoyed expression. "So how about you take matters into your own hands and stop waiting for others to do a job that you can do yourself?" Miri asked. Frollo snickered. "Still a bit more naive than her, and I highly doubt your as experienced in certain _areas_ as her. But, you certainly are quite opinionated just like that witch." Frollo said back with a grin as he ran a finger down Miri's cheek. Miri slapped his hand away. My sister was never a insulting my people." Miri demanded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the carriage began to approach the Palace of Justice, Miri breathed a sigh of relief. Frollo had informed her that she did not have to accompany him as he met with the guards. For once, Miri could be alone. Miri continued to look out the window, silently praying that Frollo would leave her alone for the rest of the evening.

"What are you thinking about?" The judge then asked her. Miri turned around and faced him. "Nothing."She said quietly. "Oh really, because your face says other wise." Frollo responded as he leaned closer to Miri. Miri began to fiddle with her fingers as she shook her head in disagreement. The carriage then came to a stop and the door opened.

"Go on then, we'll continue this discussion later." Frollo said as he motioned for Miri to leave the carriage. Miri quickly got up and exited the carriage, breathing a sigh of relief as she stepped down onto the ground. At once, the carriage door was closed and the carriage began to ride off towards the back of the building. Miri quickly entered the building, making sure to close the door quietly behind her.

Once inside, Miri leaned up against the door and slid down to the ground. "Thank God. I thought I'd never be free." Miri whispered to herself. She remained seated on the ground for a little bit longer and then rose to her feet. Slowly she began to walk in the direction of her room. As she approached the hallway near her room, she stopped and looked around her. "I wonder if this is what hell looks like." Miri asked herself as she began to pick up her stride again.

When she had finally reached her room, Miri walked inside and closed the door behind her. She yawned as she removed her cloak and placed it on the chair next to her bed. She then walked over to her bed and sat down. She allowed her mind to drift for a moment, trying to recap what Frollo had told her after the trial. He had let the girl live and charged her as innocent. "I wonder what really changed his mind?" Miri quietly asked herself. She then began to think about what he had told her during the carriage ride home. He wanted to meet the needs of the people, which in Miri's opinion, was quite a bizarre thing for Frollo to say. But, in a way, Miri was happy to hear him say so.

Miri hadn't been living in Paris long before her sister's arrest, but she had been living there long enough to have heard commoners out and about talk about how just of a person Frollo use to be. Maybe now that the gypsy ordeal was coming to an end, he could return to the just person that he supposedly once was, but at Miri's disposal. Miri sighed and laid down on the bed as she continued to run the day over in her mind.

Immediately, one of the first things Miri recalled from the day was Frollo's upper body frame. Miri groaned and turned on her side as a mental picture of his arm and shoulder build under his tunic entered her mind. She was ashamed of the fact that that was one of the first things she thought about, but if she had to be brutally honest, the stupid robe he always wore was hiding quite a lot about him. Miri then sighed and shook her head. She really shouldn't be thinking about anyone since she was engaged. "What's wrong with me? That bastard doesn't deserve to be admired anyway." She then said to herself as she slowly closed her eyes. The gypsy girl smiled to herself as she began to think of Nicholae and her engagement to him. Miri highly doubted that she would ever actually get the chance to marry him now, but it was still nice to think about the fact that for a split moment, she did have happiness in her life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the carriage had arrived at the the back of the building, the doorman came to the door and opened it for the judge to exit. Rubbing his temples, Frollo rose to his feet and exited the carriage.

"Master, the guards await you in the dungeon corridor," the doorman spoke. "Yes I know that already." The judge answered. The doorman bowed and stepped to the side. Frollo sighed and began to walk towards the entrance of the corridor. The closer he got the door, the more annoyed he became. If Captain Phoebus had followed his orders in the first place, this would not be happening. What was it with him always losing captains in a few weeks? Was he that wicked of a man?

The door to the corridor opened and one of the guards bowed. "Sir, we've been awaiting your arrival." The soldier said in a quiet submissive voice. Frollo looked at the sight in front of him; the rest of the guards stood further back in the room in a straight line. Frollo entered and the guard closed the door behind him.

Frollo took a deep breath and began to speak. "So, do you all know why you are here today? Hm?" He asked. "B..because of Phoebus. C..C..Captain Phoebus," a guard finally said. Frollo smiled maniacally. "That's right. It seems Captain Phoebus had more important priorities than protecting the people of Paris. But, none of you could possibly be like that. Could you?" Frollo asked in a sarcastic voice. "No Sir!" They all said back in unison.

"Good, it gives me some comfort knowing there are still a few that are loyal in this world." Frollo said as he began to pick up his stride again. He walked pass each guard, conducting an in-depth observation as he passed them. Finally, Frollo stopped and looked back over at the guard that had answered his question. "You man, step foreword," Frollo demanded as he pointed at the guard. "M..me?" The guard answered back.

"Let's not be bashful when we are in a position of bravery. Shall we?" Frollo responded. The guard shakily stepped foreword from the line. "About face soldier." Frollo said calmly. The guard turned and faced the judge. "And is there a name that goes with that?" Frollo asked. "Maurice Arnaud," the guard answered. "Hm, Captain Maurice. Has a ring to it doesn't it?" Frollo asked. Maurice gulped.

"Don't be so humble my good man." Frollo spoke as he walked up to the guard. "Your qualifications?" Frollo asked with a raised eyebrow. The guard shakily pulled a paper from the small pocket in his armor. Frollo snatched the paper from the man and began to read it.

"Hm, very skilled in hand to hand combat. Oh and what's this, you even killed a man." Frollo announced as he continued to read the guard's qualification papers. Suddenly Frollo shoved the papers back into the guard's hand. "Well, I am a just man. So, I will be fair. Is there anyone who would like to volunteer to take the placed of that deceiving son of a bitch?!" Frollo screamed. The room remained silent. "Very well then. Maurice, I have another job for you." The Frollo stated in a humorous tone.

"Tomorrow, you begin another journey my good man." Frollo said as he slapped Maurice on the back and began to walk away.

Frollo groaned as he climbed the steps out of the dungeon. The wine he had consumed earlier was really starting to take effect now. Frollo could feel his patience growing thin and he became more and more irritated by the second. When he had finally reached the main floor, he walked towards the dining room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He entered, but to his surprise, Miri was no where in sight. Frollo turned towards one of the maids that suddenly entered the room. "Where is the gypsy girl?" Frollo asked in a frustrated tone. "Oh sh..she's sleep. I..if you want. I..I can wake her and bring her to you my lord." The girl offered. Frollo rolled his eyes and shook his head in disagreement. "No, I can retrieve her myself," Frollo answered rising to his feet.

Irritated and partially drunk, Frollo exited the dining room in the pursuit of Miri. Frollo walked until he reached the stairwell that led to the girl's room. He climbed it and walked down the hall to Miri's room. Once at her bedroom door, Frollo began to bang on the door. When he still did not receive an answer, Frollo sighed and opened the door.

He entered the room and quietly walked up to Miri's bed. There on the bed was the gypsy girl's sleeping form. Frollo snickered and ran a finger down the girl's neck. "You would look just as pretty as your sister with a rope tied around your hell-bound neck." Frollo said in a cold voice.  
Frollo continued to run his finger down Miri's body. She shuttered in her sleep when the judge ran his finger down her inner thigh.

"Did you like that you little hell hound?" Frollo asked quietly. Miri then groaned and began to open her eyes. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of one of Frollo's fingers on her leg. "Wh..what did you do to me?! Miri screamed. Frollo laughed wickedly. "How did you sleep my dear?" He asked. Miri looked at the judge with a puzzled expression. "What were you doing to me before I opened my eyes?" Miri asked in a confused tone. "Imagining a rope around your neck." Frollo said in a stagnant voice. Miri rolled her eyes.

"What do you want anyway?" Miri asked. "It is time for dinner." Frollo said back. "I'm not hungry." Miri answered crossing her arms. Frollo groaned and then glared at Miri. "Get up. I've had enough today, you will dine with me!" Frollo screamed as he yanked Miri out of the bed by her arm.

Miri quickly pulled her arm away and pushed Frollo back. "No! I am not hungry! And I do not wish to eat with you either. I want to stay here!" Miri screamed back. Frollo let out a soft growl. He had had enough for one day. Between the judicial work he had done and the appointing of a new guard and signing the papers for it, he did not have any patience left to deal with Miri. His head was beginning to hurt from the wine he had consumed back at the court house and he was extremely hungry now. Yet, Miri only made one task after the other more and more complicated. She had to be so difficult, and Frollo was done. He was through with it and with being nice.

"Miri, you will dine with me." Frollo demanded through gritted teeth. "No I will not." Miri said back in a calm voice as she sat back down on her bed. Frollo took a deep breath and released it. He would make her dine with him if it killed him. And he would teach her a lesson in the process. She was his and one should know better to obey their master. And after all, Frollo had held back long enough.

The judge walked back over to the gypsy girl with a cruel smile plastered across his face. "Fine, than we shall just dine here." Frollo said back as he knelt down and looked Miri in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" Miri asked quietly as she narrowed her eyes at the man. Frollo laughed evilly and pushed Miri back on to the bed and climbed on top of her. "I'm having you for dinner my dear." Frollo whispered into Miri's ear.

At those words, Miri gasped and tried to push Frollo off of her. But the more she pushed, the tighter the judge's grasp became on Miri. After a few minutes of struggling, Frollo yanked Miri's arms and held them above her head. He tightened his grasp on the gypsy girl's wrists and kissed her on the forehead.

When Miri realized Frollo's true intentions, her eyes widened even more. "Frollo, don't you dare." Miri commanded. Frollo laughed and looked down at the girl's face. "You need to be taught a lesson. It seems you've forgotten our deal. You do as I say. You are mine Miri and you would do well as to remember that." Frollo said back. "Fine, I'll eat." Miri responded in a frighten voice. Frollo snickered. "You're like a little innocent field mouse. It's about time I turn you into a rat. Don't you think?" Frollo asked.

"What?" Miri said back in a confused tone. Instantaneously, Frollo's lips were on hers. Miri gasped and turned her head away. "Don't test me gypsy girl, we had a deal." Frollo said back as he pulled Miri's face to face him again. Miri wanted to protest but couldn't find the words to. "Frollo please don't." Miri said back in a horrified voice. But he only grinned and placed a finger over Miri's lips.

Once she was silent, Frollo lifted his hand from Miri's lips and placed it on her neck. "You smell ravishing, hopefully you can curb my appetite." Frollo said before he began to kiss Miri's neck. Miri tried to pull away, but she didn't have the strength to. All of a sudden, she felt Frollo lightly bite down on her neck. "Frollo stop. Please." Miri begged. She felt the judge smile against her skin and Miri cringed.

"I'll stop when I've had my fill of you. How does that sound?" Frollo whispered as he lightly bit down on Miri's neck again. "Please no! Stop!" Miri screamed. Frollo ignored her and began to kiss the girl down her body until he reached her chest. "I need to get this dress off of you." Frollo stated as he took his other hand off of Miri's wrist and slid it behind her back. Miri tried to sit up, but Frollo pushed her back down with his body weight. He laughed and Miri could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Immediately, Frollo ripped the string ties from Miri's dress, causing the dress to fall down a little. Miri gasped. "No. Please Frollo. Don't do this, I'll do anything!" Miri screamed. "No of course not. You're doing quite enough right here." Frollo said back as he slid his other hand under neath Miri's dress and pulled the dress down. Once Frollo had managed to take her dress off, He pinned the girl up against the pillows.

Tears began to stain Miri's cheeks as she felt Frollo's hand explore her body. She wanted to say something but she was too overcome with fear to say anything. All of a sudden, Miri felt Frollo slide his hand underneath of her corset. He then pulled it down exposing her breasts. Miri gasped and placed her hands over her upper body. "Claude!" Miri screamed. "Please stop! I'm serious! Please don't do this!" Miri begged as tears continued to run down her face. But Frollo was unamused. From the moment he acquired his little gypsy beauty, he wanted to see her naked. Though unfortunate for Miri, he was just getting started.

Frollo looked down at Miri's body hungrily. "I think I can make you change your mind," he stated as he smiled at her sadistically. Frollo pulled Miri's arms away from her chest and ripped the corset open. He yanked it off of the girl and threw it to the floor.

Fully exposed, Miri tried to curl up away from Frollo's sight. But the judge pulled her out of her fetal position and straddled himself over top of her. He leaned down and began to place a trail of small kisses along Miri's neck and breasts. But still the judge was unsatisfied with the way that Miri was responding. He didn't want to hear her cry and beg. He wanted to hear her moan and scream his name. He wanted her to say she wanted more. Frustrated with the turn of events, Frollo looked Miri in the eyes.

"You poor thing, you've never known pleasure have you?" Frollo asked as he began to slide one of his hands up Miri's inner thigh. He stopped when he reached her sex. Miri's eyes widened and she began to squirm. "Don't worry my dear, it won't hurt. Quite the contrary actually." Frollo stated as he pressed his body to Miri's, keeping her from moving around any further.

Once she was still and could no longer resist him, Frollo slid one of his fingers inside Miri. Instantly, chills began to run up MIri's back. She shivered as she continued to feel Frollo's finger massage her. But after a few seconds or so, the feeling began to change. The shivers went away, and Miri began to feel something she had never felt before. She couldn't describe it, but somehow, it felt, good.

Miri gasped and shook her head. She began to cry, she couldn't believe she had just allowed her mind to think like that. All of a sudden, a wave of pleasure began to run through Miri's body, causing her to moan quietly. Frollo laughed as he heard the moan escape the girl's mouth. Miri looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You're face says one thing, but your body is saying another," Frollo said back as he leaned down and began to kiss Miri on the lips. At first, Miri felt so numb that she allowed it. But suddenly, she began to feel his tongue enter her mouth.

Miri pulled away but Frollo grabbed her back and pushed her head down onto the bed. He began to quicken the pace of his finger moving in and out of Miri, causing Miri to moan while he attempted to kiss her again. Miri began to hear laughter in the far distance but could not hear the source. A tear began to run down the girl's cheek. Who would laugh at this? He had taken her innocence. How could one find this funny? Gradually, the laughter began to rise in volume and Miri began worry that someone else was in the room.

Miri dismissed the thought and looked back at Frollo. But the sight wasn't what it had once been. There in the middle of Frollo's forehead was a dagger, with blood dripping from it. Someone had stabbed him. Miri shook her head and pushed the judge off of her. She rose from the bed and ran to a corner of the room. "Miri. You creature." A quiet voice then whispered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At the unknown voice's words, Miri opened her eyes. There in front of her was Frollo seated on the bed. "Finally, you're up. Dammit you little creature, how many times does it take you people to follow simple commands?" The judge suddenly asked. Miri's eyes widened and immedietly, Miri slapped Frollo across the face, hard.

Frollo gasped and looked back at the gypsy girl. "What has gotten into you?" Frollo asked as he placed a hand to his face. But Miri did not have an apologetic expression. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at the judge and with all the strength she had, she pushed Frollo to the floor.

Once on the floor Miri jumped on top of him and began to punch him, until Frollo finally got a hold of her wrists and pushed her off of him. He glared at Miri and began to walk towards her. "You little demon! Would you like to meet your death now?!" Frollo screamed.

Miri backed up with an angry expression plastered on her face. But Frollo could see tears welling up in her eyes. His expression softened and, he knelt down in front of the girl. "Miri, what's wrong?" He asked. "No! Get away from me! Don't you ever touch me like that again! I'm not the demon! You are you perverted son of a bitch!" Miri managed to say before she began to cry. Frollo looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Frollo asked. "What do I mean?! Don't you dare say that to me you unearthly bastard! I pray to God that you go to hell and burn in eternal fires every day repeatedly!" Miri said as she quickly rose to her feet and grabbed a lit candle from her bed side. Immediately, she threw the candle at the ground in front of her, causing a small flame to ignite on the floor. Frollo eyes widened and he quickly stomped the fire out.

"Miri, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Frollo screamed. Miri placed her hands over her mouth and began to cry again. "Leave me alone. How could you?" Miri said as she fell to her knees. Frollo tilted his head. How could he what? All he did was wake her up. Was that a horrible enough crime for her to attempt to burn his house down?

"How could I what? All I did was wake you!" Frollo responded. Miri looked up at Frollo with a confused expression. "What?" She asked. "What exactly is it that I have done wrong? I simply woke you to inform you that it is time to eat." Frollo answered. "Y..y..you mean you didn't. But t..tha..that's not possible. Y..you did." Miri said back. "Did what?! What are you even talking about?" Frollo asked in frustration.

"Y..Y..you didn't r..rape me?" Miri suddenly asked. Frollo's eyes widened. "What?! God no!" Frollo responded. Miri narrowed her eyes at the judge. "Don't you dare lie to me Claude Frollo or I'll make sure that the devil provides a special place in hell for both of us to burn." Miri threatened. Frollo raised an eyebrow at the gypsy girl.

"I'm not you psychotic demon. I came in here to wake you for dinner. You started moving around in you sleep, so I assumed you were waking up. I woke you up and then, you slapped me," the judge explained. Once again, tears began to well up in Miri's eyes, but she also smiled. "S..so. So it was just a dream?" Miri said to herself as she stood to her feet. Frollo walked over to the girl and placed a hand on the small of her back. He used his other hand to wipe away the tears that had stained Miri's cheeks. "Yes, you were dreaming. Now will you be joining me for dinner or not?" Frollo asked. Miri placed a hand on her stomach. "Actually I am a little hungry." She stated quietly.

"Come then," Frollo commanded as he removed his hand from Miri's back and held it out to her to take. Miri hesitantly accepted his hand and he began to lead her out of the bed room.

As they began walk towards the dining room, the thought finally struck Miri that this whole time, Frollo was no longer wearing a robe. Instead he was dressed in the white tunic and brown pants he had on earlier. "You look better without the robe. If you don't mind me saying," Miri suddenly said. Frollo looked over at gypsy girl with a confused expression. "Thank you?" He said, uncertain of where the comment had come from.

"Miri, I think we need to get you another room. This one is driving you to madness." Frollo said back as the girl entered the dining room in front of him. Frollo then chuckled to himself. She was going insane, but he had to admit, she was cute all wound up like that. And he didn't mind the compliments either.


End file.
